


Занимательная математика

by fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017, remontada



Series: fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017; 5 lvl: Драбблы [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 16:52:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12016992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/remontada/pseuds/remontada
Summary: Сферическое ПВП в вакууме.





	Занимательная математика

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fun With Numbers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1412683) by [queerlyobscure (softestpunk)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softestpunk/pseuds/queerlyobscure). 



— Да ладно, ребята, развяжите меня, будет куда веселее.

Тони натянул удерживающие его веревки.

— Не будет, — покачал головой Баки, с ленивой улыбкой проверяя узлы. — Куда веселее, когда ты связан.

— Хватит его дразнить, — Стив подошёл сзади, обнял Баки за талию и, устроив подбородок у него на плече, улыбнулся Тони. — Тебе больше понравится, если будет на что посмотреть.

Тот лишь кивнул, наблюдая, как край футболки Баки приподнялся, обнажая живот, когда Стив забрался руками под ткань и двинулся выше, лаская соски. Тони, все еще не готовый признать, что они были правы насчет «посмотреть», облизал внезапно пересохшие губы и едва сдержал низкий стон, когда Баки повернул голову навстречу поцелую Стива. Барнс, возможно, был засранцем, но, без сомнения, засранцем горячим, и рядом со Стивом смотрелся отлично. Баки взглянул на Тони и усмехнулся, когда Стив оторвался от его рта и принялся целовать шею, и, черт, видеть кэпа таким увлеченным было потрясающе.

— Ты уверен, что больше не злодей? Потому что мне все это кажется довольно злодейским.

Баки снова ухмыльнулся, отвел в сторону руки Стива и наклонился вперед, оказавшись нос к носу с Тони, так что тот ощутил тепло дыхания Баки на своих губах, исходящий от его тела жар — даже сквозь футболку, и то, как запах Стива наслаивается на пока ещё не так хорошо знакомый. Он закрыл глаза и подался вперед, в животе все сжалось в предвкушении поцелуя. Тони ожидал укусов и напора — поцелуи Баки всегда были такими, но так и не дождался. Вместо этого тот низко усмехнулся:

— Хочешь меня, Старк?

Тони распахнул глаза в ответ на вызов, кивнул в сторону Стива:

— Предпочел бы твоего друга, Барнс. Без обид.

— Без обид, — Баки отступил назад с лукавой улыбкой.

Тони понимал, чем Барнс так привлекал девушек в старые добрые времена, все дело в манере держаться. Стив был невероятно красивым и желанным, великолепным во всех смыслах, но он так не научился разыгрывать роль «парня, которого все хотят», а Баки она удавалась отлично, это и делало его неотразимым. Ладно, он был бы неотразим, если бы не был таким говнюком. Тони нравилось убеждать себя, что он то мог дать отпор Баки, даже когда тот кружил вокруг Стива, как готовый к прыжку тигр вокруг ягненка.

— Я понимаю, почему ты хотел бы его получить, — Баки положил руки Стиву на плечи, провел ладонями вдоль спины, зацепил край футболки. — Для начала, у него великолепное тело.

Стив усмехнулся, предатель этакий, и поднял руки, позволяя Барнсу раздеть себя. Тони невольно облизнулся. Он наблюдал, как пальцы Баки обрисовывали рельеф мышц, и вспоминал тепло и солоноватый вкус кожи Стива, который он чувствовал, не раз проделывая тот же путь языком. Сквозь шум крови в ушах он слышал только просящие вздохи Стива — Баки скользнул рукой за пояс его брюк.

— И, конечно, я всегда завидовал этой штуке, — Барнс двигал рукой под тканью, жестко массировал член, заставляя Стива стонать. Тони снова провел языком по губам, с легкостью представляя, что это его собственная рука сейчас ласкает Стива. — Могу поспорить, он тебе нравится.

— О да, — выдохнул Тони.

Стив ответил ему застенчивой улыбкой, он явно получал удовольствие, находясь в центре внимания.

— Хочешь взять его в рот?

Тони с готовностью кивнул, он любил отсасывать Стиву, тот издавал чудесные звуки в процессе, и Тони их просто обожал. Все в выигрыше.

Очнувшись от грез, Тони понял, что Баки вовсе не собирается уступать ему место. Вместо этого он сам опустился на колени и расстегнул ширинку, освобождая толстый твердый член. Тони хотел его прямо сейчас. И Стив еще удивлялся тому, что они ругались не реже, чем трахались?

— Да, понимаю, почему ты его хочешь, — Баки облизал губы и провел языком по члену.

— Ты такой жадный, — Стив с усмешкой запустил пальцы в волосы Баки, мягко удерживая его на месте. Тони знал, каково это: большие ладони с мозолями от карандаша обхватывают голову осторожно, будто фарфоровую, кончики пальцев нежно кружат по коже в одно ритме с движениями рта, член лежит на языке теплой тяжестью. Тони хрипло застонал, почти чувствуя на вкус вязкие капли, который, он знал это точно, прямо сейчас текут с конца члена.

— Хватит, Бак, ты над ним издеваешься, — Стив улыбнулся Баки. Даже сейчас, во время классного минета (а Барнс сосал как пылесос, Тони иногда его за это ненавидел), он смотрел на друга с разбивающей сердце нежностью. — Дай ему тоже попробовать, ради меня?

Тони прикусил язык, зная, что если заговорит, то сделает только хуже. Это если предположить, что он в принципе был способен говорить, после того, как на его глазах Стив уговаривал Баки позволить Тони «попробовать». Да, возможно, он извращенец, раз его такое заводит. Тони больше не мог понять, кто и для кого тут был игрушкой, но ему это нравилось.


End file.
